Mrosa's WWE Universe
Background This wiki page will be continuing my 2K Forum Universe Story. If you would like to read the story up until this point, you can click here, to check it out. Just as a forewarning, when 2K18 comes out, I most likely will be abandoning this Universe story and starting from scratch with 18. The purpose of this page is to show all of you what you can expect from me going forward. I really hope you all enjoy, and please...please...please give ANY feedback you can. It's all welcome! Thank you in advance Show details Here you will find the details of the Universe mode, including the shows, show rosters, Champions, and tag teams. This will be updated after every major roster move, title change, debut, etc. etc. January Week 1 Monday Night Raw Michael Cole: '''"We are less than 24 hours removed from WWE Roadblock, and Monday Night Raw is live from our Nation's Capital!" '''Kurt Angle's music hits, and the Raw GM walks to the ring Kurt Angle: '''"Washington D.C.! First off, I want to thank the entire WWE Universe for their huge support in helping making Roadblock a great success! Now there are a couple of things that I want to address. First off, Sting. Sting, I don't know what your problem is. You win a great match clean. But instead of walking away, you decide to inflict more pain on Shawn Michaels. So much so, that his former partner Triple H had to come out just to get you off of him. Tonight, you will learn that for every action, there's a reaction. Our main event will be you, facing Shawn Michaels....AND Triple H in a 2 on 1 handicap match! Also, last night The Club decided to get themselves counted out while attacking the Raw Tag Team Champions. I've talked to Nash and Hall, and they want The Club, tonight, and they will get them! But I'm not gonna force the Champions to put their title up. No way. If The Club can beat The Outsiders CLEAN, then we'll talk about another title shot." '''Match 1 - Sasha Banks vs. Trish Stratus Sasha Banks forces Trish Stratus to tap out with a Bank Statement After the match, Sasha grabs a microphone Sasha Banks: '''"Now Bayley. I know you and I have always gotten along. I've always thought of you like a sister. So you need to know that it isn't personal when I say I want that title. It could be you, Charlotte, or anybody. I want the Raw Women's Championship. I deserve the Raw Women's Championship." '''Match 2 - The Outsiders vs. The Club Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows controlled the Raw Tag Team Champions amazingly well, not letting Hall get a tag into Kevin Nash at all. The Club hit Hall with Magic Killer, after knocking Nash off of the apron, and pinned Hall to get the clean victory. Backstage, Enzo and Cass are watching the end of the match, when Paul Heyman walks up behind them, and Enzo looks annoyed at the sight of him Paul Heyman: '''"You see that? Now Gallows and Anderson get a shot ''another ''shot at the titles. You two are better than that...you can have those titles...with my help...." '''Match 3 - Neville vs. MVP Neville pins MVP after hitting the Red Arrow Match 4 - Kevin Owens vs. Mark Henry Owens looks to be out in the beginning, but is eventually able to come back and hit Mark Henry with an absolutely incredible Popup Powerbomb on the much larger Henry for the pin fall victory. Main Event - Sting vs. Triple H/Shawn Michaels ' '''Shawn started it off against Sting, and looked amazing, hitting Sting with multiple high power moves. However, Sting fought back and was able to hit HBK with a ''Stinger Splash, and attempted a pin that HHH broke up. Hunter entered the match, and Sting too advantage, grabbing him for a piledriver. As he turned with HHH in position, Shawn hit him with a Sweet Chin Music, and Triple H dropped out of Sting's grasp, and nailed him with a Pedigree ''for the 3 count. '''After the match, Triple H and Shawn Michaels looked at each other, then looked a beaten Sting. With the crowd chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!", the two began beating down the man that has been attacking them in the past. HHH picked Sting up, and held him for another Sweet Chin Music... The lights in the arena go out When the lights come back on, Triple H is laid out, outside the ring. Michaels turns to where Sting was.. '''''SPEAR! Michael Cole: '"WHAT IN THE HELL! THAT'S GOLDBERG! ONE OF THE MOST BELOVED WRESTLERS EVER JUST NEARLY BROKE SHAWN MICHAELS IN HALF! And now he's....wait...he's helping up Sting! What in the hell is going on here! Goldberg returns to the WWE, turns his back on the fans and helps Sting?! Folks, I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now! We're all out of time here tonight but....ladies and gentlemen I have no clue what's going on" Smackdown Live '''Mauro Ranallo: '"Hotlanta is the site for this edition of Smackdown Live! We have a great night in store for you folks, and it starts right now!" '''Match 1 - Sami Zayn vs. AJ Styles Zayn took it to the Phenomenal One early, not showing any signs of intimidation. Zayn hit Styles with a Blue Thunder Bomb followed by a pin that Styles kicked out of. Styles gained control however, hitting Sami with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, then going out onto the apron, and nailing Sami with a Phenomenal Forearm for the victory. After the match, Renee Young meets AJ Styles at the ramp Renee Young: '"AJ, that's back to back impressive victories for you and... '''AJ Styles: '"You're damn right that's back to back victories. Listen here Renee, last week, I beat the Intercontinental Champion Baron Corbin. This week, I took care of Sami Zayn. We're in Georgia Renee. My home state. But sometimes, I hate to say that I'm even from this damn place. It's a state full of losers! The Braves...The Hawks...hell, the Falcons blew a 28-3 lead in the Super Bowl! I'm not like the rest of the state...I'm a winner. And just like I did last week, I'm gonna beat Corbin again, and this time, I'll be taking the IC title." '''Match 2 - Natalya vs. Mickie James Natalya controlled most of the match, hitting Mickie with a Nattie by Nature, then locking in the Sharpshooter, Mickie made her way to the ropes, but the overpowering Natalya pulled her to the middle of the ring, forcing Mickie to tap out. Match 3 - The Uso's vs. Breezango The Uso's dominated the entire match, hitting both Tyler Breeze and Fandango with Superkicks, then Jey climbed the top rope and hit Breeze with an Uso Splash for the victory. After the match, Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron, with his Family behind him. Bray Wyatt: '"Last week....you two cost us our match...all because you're bitter....upset....mad at the fact that the Wyatt's took your Smackdown Tag Team Titles....you should've took the loss like men...because now...all you can do.....''is run!" '''Match 4 - Kane vs. Dolph Ziggler Dolph tried chopping down the much larger Kane, but it just wasn't enough. After a Chokeslam from the Big Red Machine, Dolph was unable to kick out of the pin. Main Event - Rob Van Dam vs. John Cena An excellent main event. RVD brought it right to the WWE Champion, using his legs and quickness to his advantage. RVD went to the top rope, looking for the Five Star Frog Splash, but as soon as he jumped, Cena got to his feet, plucked him out of the air, and nailed him with an Attitude Adjustment for the victory. Cena grabbed his title, and celebrated with the crowd. Randy Orton then ran into the ring, but Cena was able to prevent another sneak attack. Orton pointed to the Championship, which Cena then held high in the air. Orton looked to turn to leave the ring, but then ran straight towards the Champion, who ducked a clothesline, and grabbed Orton on the rebound and hit him with an ''Attitude Adjustment. '''Mauro Ranallo: '"Randy Orton obviously still feels that Cena had something to do with what happened at the TLC Pay Per View, despite John saying he had no idea what happened! No matter if Cena is lying or telling the truth, Orton is absolutely enraged that he lost that Championship the way he did. Not to mention, we STILL have no idea what really happened! Either way, Cena looked great tonight against RVD, and that's been our show! We'll see you next week folks!" NXT William Regal walks down to the ring William Regal: '''"Hello NXT fans! Last week, we had the very first every NXT 20 man Royal Rumble. As Austin Aries walked down to the ring, he was attacked by NXT Champion Samoa Joe. And against all odds, Austin got back in the ring and won the entire match, to earn the right to face Joe for the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover. Now, Samoa Joe's actions last week were cowardice, and inexcusable. And kind of like Kurt Angle said this week on Raw, for every action, there is a reaction, and the first part of that reaction happens tonight when Samoa Joe faces Aleister Black in our main event. Also tonight, we will see one-half of the NXT Tag Team Champions Jason Jordan, go one on one with Akam from the Author's of Pain." '''Match 1 - Nia Jax vs. Nikki Cross As the ref rang for the bell, the NXT Women's Champion Asuka walked down to ringside and watched Nia Jax's match. Nikki attempted to get some offense in the match, but the overpowering Jax kept her grounded for most of the match. Nia hit the ropes, looking to deliver her leg drop to Cross, but Asuka grabbed her legs, and began laughing it off. Jax exited the ring, and the two began arguing. Cross came behind Jax, and hit her, to no avail. Jax turned looking as mad as ever, grabbed Nikki, threw her back in the ring, and hit her with a Spinebuster, ''followed by a 'Leg Drop 'for the pin-fall victory After the match, Asuka laughed at Jax while walking to the back, as Jax just looked on. '''Match 2 - Elias Samson vs. No Way Jose' Both competitors looked to show off their in ring ability here, but it was Samson hitting Jose with a Drift Away for the victory. Match 3 - Jack Gallagher vs. Mustafa Ali Gallagher looked great here, continuing the winning streak he has enjoyed when he hit Ali with a hard ''Headbutt ''for the victory. After the match, the Cruiserweight Champion TJ Perkins ran out, and nailed Gallagher in the back of the head with the Cruiserweight Championship. TJP lifted Gentleman Jack up, nailed him with a Detonation Kick, then yelled at him; "I RUN THE CRUISERWEIGHTS! NOT YOU!" Match 4 - Jason Jordan vs. Akam Before the match, Gable and Jordan talked backstage. Gable wanted to go with Jordan to the ring, but Jason told him it was okay, and that he could handle it. Gable wished him good luck, and Jordan walked to the ring. As he waited for his opponent to arrive, Paul Ellering showed up on the titantron. Paul Ellering: " Jason.....Jason! Do you believe in coincidences? Irony? Well I do. And I find it very coincidental that you and your tag team partner decided to split up, knowing the Author's of Pain want what you have. To me....that's just not smart...but it's something me, Akam, and Rezar will take advantage of. As the camera panned behind Ellering, it became visible that Chad Gable was tied to a chair, looking knocked out cold. The screen went black, the lights came on. Jordan looked furious and confused, trying to think of his next move, when from behind, The Author's of Pain grabbed him, and nailed him with a vicious Last Chapter. A.O.P laughed, and Ellering came back on the screen. Ellering: "'Ya know Jason...I think we'll hang on to young Chad here. Show him a good time. Akam, Rezar, leave Jason there....we have some work to do.." '''Corey Graves: "'What? The Author's of Pain have basically kidnapped Chad Gable! What do they mean by a good time?! Jason Jordan is still out cold in the ring, and we have no idea where Chad Gable is! For American Alpha's sake, I hope Gable can be found soon!" '''Main Event - Samoa Joe vs. Aleister Black Joe and Black had an outstanding 5-star match. Joe showed why he is the NXT Champion, and Black showed that he belongs in the title picture. Black hit Joe with a ''Black Mass ''kick to the head, but the Champion kicked out at 2. Eventually, it was Joe that locked in the ''Coquina Clutch. ''Black, however, did not tap out, but did not respond to the ref's calls and the ref was forced to stop the match. Joe refused to let Black go. The ref tried with all his might to pull Joe off of him, but he couldn't. From there, Austin Aries ran out, kicked Joe in the head, and the NXT Champion retreated. Aries looked at Joe with a hard stare as the NXT Champion talked trash. 'Corey Graves: "'Folks, the NXT Champion Samoa Joe has put Aries through hell the past month. Aries is looking to grow more and more sick and tired of it. He WILL face Joe at NXT Takeover for the NXT Championship, but something tells me that this match means more to Austin Aries, then just the NXT Championship. Thank you for joining us folks, have a wonderful night!" Category:Universe Mode (2K17)